That Which Cannot Be Held
by NotAnotherYaoiFic
Summary: "You must listen carefully, for the sake of their lives are at stake." Tsuna stopped short listening to the sound coming from his ear piece. Who was that woman? Could it be...no way...He found her! Yamamoto did it...they're saved!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm sitting here thinking of like nothing and then suddenly I'm writing this! It's like i couldn't control myself!My goodness! Well anyways I don't believe this is a love story. At least...I kinda want it to be one. For future reference The OC, though she doesn't bare resemblance acts...nothing like Yuuko. I guess she is the wish granter of KHR except with a different personality and speech pattern. But anyways Im blabbing! On with the show!**

**That Which Cannot Be Held  
><strong>_Chapter One_

* * *

><p><em>They say there is no such thing as a blue rose. And that if there were it would be nearly impossible to find. Something so rare so beautiful so perfect...you can imagine it but realistically you know there is no such thing. My mother loved those kinds of things...she even named me after one such thing. Aoi Bara, the blue rose of her dreams. But that is all I basically am to her, a dream. Her last dream...she knew. She knew when she went into labor that she wouldn't survive. There can only be one in the world at a time. And now I am the only one.<em>

"Be careful you guys...this place gives me the creeps." Yamamoto heard through his earpieece. He grin slightly at Tsuna's shaky voice.

"Tsuna-kun, you didn't have to come. Gokudera and I could have handled this. Right Gokudera?"

"Hmph. I could've done this on my own." The silver haired bomber muttered attempting to light his cigarette.

They were looking for someone important...really important. This mission was top priority over anything else that demanded Tsuna's attention.

"This place is pretty big...really big."

"The earpieces will work within a five mile radius of each other so even if it is a big city you should always be in contact with each other."

"Thanks Irie." Tsuna said before he went his own direction. Gokudera went on his own as well leaving Yamamoto to search down the straight path ahead of him. Yamamoto's brow furrowed as he walked on keeping an ear and an eye out for any signs of life. This city has been deserted for decades since a war broke out between rival families. He didn't know the whole story but apparently this Blue rose person was the thing that ended it all. How a woman in her late- something blue entered his peripheral momentarily before fluttering on. It was odd seeing even the smallest splash of color amidst all the grays and brown. Not a single life form not even grass and suddenly there's a...a butterfly?

Yamamoto followed the butterfly, only catching glimpses of where it was heading before dashing to follow it. He couldn't figure out why he was chasing a butterfly when he should be looking for an old woman but he couldnt seem to resist its call.

"_*skirch*_-ny si-_*skirch*_ ye-_*skirch*_?" Damn! How could he have gotten so far so quickly?"

"Tsuna? Can you hear me Tsuna? Gokudera-kun?"

"_*skirch*_ama_*skirch*_oto_*skirch*_" Shit, he couldn't turn back or he'd lose the butterfly...Maybe just maybe...They would understand. Surely Tsuna would. He hoped. The little blue bugger didn't seem like it would wait for him so he ran after it jumping and ducking over fallen trees and wood beams.

He followed through the ruble of a fallen building, careful not to slip. When he got through it he saw the butterfly float over what should have been a field to a greenhouse. Or what used to be a green house at least. The glass was dirty and most of it's panels were broken. The butterfly flew through the cracked door and disappeared into the darkness beyond it. Yamamoto swallowed nervously, slapping himself inwardly. There was no on in this town but an old woman what the hell was he nervous about?

When he walked in through the door careful of the broken glass he stopped completely short. The door shut behind him but he was too awestruck to care. The greenhouse...everything on the inside was completely different from the outside. Everything was bright and vibrantly colored. Flowers of kinds he couldn't identify flourished in the cool building. Weren't greenhouses usually hot? This must be some kind of illusion then...Why else would such a beautiful place be in the middle of a deserted and dirty city?

"It is no illusion." A deep feminine voice spoke. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Everything you see before you is as real as you and I" He followed the voice as best as he could and was at an utter loss for words when he finally found her.

There sitting on an argyle patterened...couch? was a woman. A Young woman. Her hair was so long, ridiculously so, it coiled of its own accord on a bed of wildflowers at her feet. The silky black tresses only brought out her pale complexion and even paler eyes. Even from this distance though he could see the hints of blue that made up her hazy eyes. In all honesty she looked...rather like a vampire but Yamamoto slapped the thought down. It wasn't until the pesky blue butterfly landed on something in the woman's hair that he finally thought speak.

"Are you...the blue rose?"

"The one and only." She said picking up an ornate pipe of some kind.

"I-I don't understand...this place is beautiful but from the outside-"

"Everything that lies beyond these walls is naught but a lie."

"So this is real but everything- the city the and-and dead woods around it- are all a lie? An illusion?" Surely Tsuna would've seen through it...Maybe thats why he got the creeps.

"Your friend has an incredible gift. But it is not nearly strong enough to see through it. No man can for it is not an illusion nor a mirage."

Yamamoto stared at her trying to process the information she just gave him. It didnt make any sense really. None at all. It's not an illusion but it's not real? What the hell was she saying?

"You are here for a reason Yamamoto Takeshi. Are you not?"

"Ah...We've come in search of you. We need your help." She looked over his face, setting the pipe down and picking a small yellow flower.

"My help comes with a price."

"We'll pay it."

"It is not as simple as that. The priced payed must be equal to that of the task. No less, no more. If it is not absolutely equal there will be consequences."

"You cant help us then can you?"

"For the right price I can. That is why you are here after all."

"What would the price be?"

"That depends entirely on the task at hand." She stood walking over to yamamoto and he couldnt help but notice her clothes. They were...different. As if they were from another era entirely. Her chilled fingers reached out and touched his cheek. It felt as though the wind was knocked clear out of him.

"I see...You wish to get them back don't you?"

"What?" He shook his head stepping back from the woman. "Yeah..yes I...we do." What was wrong with him?

"Then you must listen carefully..."

* * *

><p><strong>As cruel as it is I'm ending the first chapter here. Its a new story and so far I really like it. It will only be a few chapters long. No more then 3 I hope. <strong>

**Anyways please review/flame/hate/give me a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two. I know there are alot of question but you'll just have to trust me. This is a good story xD**

**Ah yes, before you get started please forgive the errors. I went through it as best as I could but I started to get tired too quickly so I may have missed something.**

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto-kun? Come on Yamamoto...say something!" No response. Tsuna gritted his teeth hoping nothing happened to Yamamoto in this godforsaken city. He'd long since called off the search for The Blue Rose. The last thing he wanted was to lose another of his friends. He could only hope the headphones Spanner made were malfuctioning.<p>

"Still nothing Gokudera-kun?" He asked looking around the ruins. He stopped moving altogether when his headphones began to crackle.

"We're here to look for you. We need your help!" Yamamoto!

"Baseball head! Where the hell-"

"Gokudera-kun...I dont think he can hear us. We must be getting-"

"If you wish to save your friends then you must do exactly as I say." Who was that? It was a woman...Did he find her?

"I'll do it but what about the pri-"

"The price will come later. You're running out of time."

"What the hell is going on?" Gokudera asked to no one in general.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto watched the woman grab a key from her waist. She pulled it off her body and handed it to him.<p>

"You must take this to the exact place your friends disappeared. Once that is done you must return to me with an item from each of your friends."

"Why? What's this key for?" She looked to the door of the greenhouse. When her brows knitted he looked at it as well.

"It is the only way I can walk through that door without fading from existance. You must hurry Yamamoto."

"Wait! How will I find you again?" he asked as she walked back to the bench she sat on. The butterfly he had followed fluttered, leaving the rose in her hair and floating around him.

"I will show you the way. But Yamamoto, you and must move quickly. If your friends die before you return I cannot help you." Yamamoto nodded and ran to the door but stopped before he opened it.

"What is your name?" She smiled faintly.

"Aoi Bara. Now go Yamamoto...wake up."

The moment he stepped foot outside the greenhouse he was blinded by a light. When the light faded he was sitting on the ground holding his arms up to sheild his face. He looked around him and saw Tsuna and Gokudera sleeping on the ground. He shook the two wishing they would hurry up and rouse. When neither did he gritted his teeth and looked around. They were at the edge of Kokuyo Land...had they gone to Kokuyo instead of that city? He clenched his fist, looking down he saw the gleaming key. He had to hurry. Looking back he set his jaw and ran off. To that place.

* * *

><p>Haru's eyes twitched as she slowly came to. She sat up rubbing her dreary eyes. Looking around she saw Kyoko on the ground next to her. The strawberry blond was breathing evenly, still asleep. Haru stood up slowly looking around. All she could see was dead plants...this place was creepy.<p>

"Ha-hello?" Something fluttered at the sound of her voice. She dropped instantly by her friend.

"I-I'm not afraid...not afraid at all. Come on Kyoko, lets get out of here." Her knees were wobbling. It took nearly everything she had just to remain crouched down. It looked like they were in a deserted garden, everything in sight was decayed and nearly black. Something moved to her right and she jumped, shaking Kyoko even harder.

"You're friend will rouse soon enough." Haru squeaked and fell on her bottom. At the sound of footsteps she began scooting backwards. When the man came into view she almost blushed but she was too scared to. He smiled down at her pushing his hate down further on his head.

"Did I scare you?" He kneeled down in front of her and she scooted back another inch or two.

"W-who are you? a-a-and where are we? Hahi?" He chuckled softly at her.

"I am Kuroi, Kuroi Bara." Kyoko began to stir behind them.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan!" The brunette shouted, all but leaping onto her friend.

"Eh? What's going on...weren't we walking to Tsu-kuns?"

"I'm sorry about that, I needed you two for something very important."

"HAHI! He's going to use our bodies and sell us to the highest bidder!"

"Hahaha! I wouldn't do such a thing. I wouldn't even begin to know how actually." Haru flinched and slapped herself for putting an idea in his head.

"What do you want with us?"

"It's not you that I want something from. But I need you in order to find her. And as I thought...she's going to appear." He stood and walked away from the confused pair. With his back turned to them he let the sadistic grin come to his face.

"At long last..."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto raced through the streets as the sun began to set. He had found soomething of Kyoko's easily enough but Haru was harder to find something for. He didn't know where she lived to begin with and the only one that seemed to be of any help was Lambo. But that came with a price as well. The boy normally didn't get to Yamamoto but today it seemed like his every breath got under his skin. When he saw the spot he was looking for he slowed down. Looking down at the key in his hand he wondered wether he was supposed to leave it on the ground. The key began to glow, almost blindingly so. When it floated out of his hand he watched it float before his face and disappear. In it's place the butterfly fluttered beginning its journey back to Aoi.<p>

_"...Hurry Yamamoto..."_ Yamamoto took a deep breath before following the fluttering creature again.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked around the ruins for something. After hearing the conversation between Yamamoto he had been running around. He could be anywhere within a five mile radius but since Gokudera could hear it too that must have meant they were closer. He turn another corner and ran smack dab into his right-hand man.<p>

"Tenth! Are you alright? You didn't see that idiot did you! When I find that jackass I'll stomp a..."

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Do you see that?" He asked squinting intot he distance. He didn't need to squint really, it was the only 'color' there beyond greys and browns...and it was floating in place like it was waiting for something.

"Is that...a butterfly?" Gokudera was the first one to take a step toward it, not wanting to put the tenth in jeopardy. But nothing happened. The butterfly stayed fluttering in it's place until it seemed to grow tired of waiting.

"HIEE!" Tsuna tripped over debris, trying to step back from the fluttering creature. It landed gently on his nose and the next thing he knew it's wings covered his eyes.

Beyond the brilliant blue he saw an oddly dressed woman with an ornate hairstyle. She looked right at him with pale eyes and opened her mouth.

"I need your help, Sawada Tsunayoshi...come to me..." He sneezed when the butterfly flew from its' perch on his nose. Gokudera helped him off the ground but Tsuna didn't stop moving. He ran after the butterfly even with Gokudera swearing after him. He didn't know for sure but if he was right then that was definitely The Blue Rose they were looking for. And apparently she was looking for them as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know there was alot of bouncing around but its for a good enough reason. It'll all make sense soon. I've been think about it and I think I know what's goin to happen in the next chapter...or I could just wing it like I did with this one.<strong>

**Review! Tell me what you think is going to happen next! Flame it! Something!**


End file.
